If You Want To Go Down In History
by KagomeMiroku
Summary: A year ago, on my sixteenth birthday, the strangest thing happened to me. I was alone in my manorhouse, with no one but House Elves of cours, sitting in the settee room, by the fireplace. My hands were in my face, and I was debating with myself mentally
1. Chapter 1

If You Want To Go Down In History Than I'm Your Prince

Chapter One: Revalation

A year ago, on my sixteenth birthday, the strangest thing happened to me. I was alone in my manor-house, with no one but House Elves of cours, sitting in the settee room, by the fireplace. My hands were in my face, and I was debating with myself mentally. Last semester of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when I realized that I felt something against everything that I've ever known. I loved _her_.

I realized that I loved her at the final day of the school year. I was sitting in the Great Hall, hiding myself from the rest of the Slytherin's, hiding myself from: the Ravenclaws, the Hufflepuffs, the Gryffindors, and Pansy Parkinson-who wanted to comfort me to the best of her ability. I wanted to be left alone, but I needed to get out of the Common Room. It was stuffy, and only cool because it was under the lake and in a dungeon. After I avoided everyone in the Great Hall, I headed to Hogwarts Grounds. That's where _she_ was. She was sitting with _them_. She was always sitting with them. The Golden Boy and Mr. Hand-Me-Down-Robes were her best friends. She was the only girl, but didn't mind, she was strong, couragous, beautiful, and smart. She was my wildest fantesy brought to life. But she WASN'T mine.

And so after I looked at her, fireworks errupted in my chest, my heart beating ten times faster. Why? I have no idea. I always hated her. Flithy-blood, bushy hair, buck teeth, muddy eyes: She always gave me the impression of a beaver, but suddenly she became a goddess. A goddess bearing kindness, purity, intellegence, truth, and beauty. She was perfect but, I restate, she wasn't mine.

And that evening, alone in my parlor, I sat debating with if I could or couldn't have her. I knew I couldn't. I didn't like that, but I knew it. She was Muggle-born. I, a Pure-Blood, mixed from the Pure-Blooded Malfoys and the Most Nobel and Ancient House of Black(Pure-Blood, of cours). There was no way Hermione and I could make it. I'd be disinherited, disowned, and let down. I knew(even if my family approved)Hermione would NEVER consider me an option. I always though she fancied that Weasley anyway...But back to the story! I was home alone, lost in thought; too lost to realize someone had entered the house undetected. I was unaware of anything but my own mind and private debates to realize anything at all. That is, until I felt a sharp pain in my neck and began gushing blood all over the pure, white couch cushins. He gasped and tried to grab my neck, someone was there. A pale, dark haired figure was bent over me, sucking the blood-the life-from me, draining me. Then he stopped. He slit his wrist with his fangs and held in to my mouth.

"Drink." ordered the vampire, the creature of the night that drained me was making me drink from him. But I obeyed, a sudden rush-a sensation-overwelmed me, colors were spinning vibrantly around me, everything seemed so much clearer: my vision, my taste, my smell, my hearing, everything was so much clearer. When the vampire took his wrist away, cursing me for taking in too much of his blood. "Draco Malfoy," he said suddenly. I didn't know how he knew my name. "You're a vampire."

Now I'm back at school, and told no one of my secret. No one but Snape. I couldn't keep it a secret I needed to survive. Snape, being an excellent Potions Master, brew me a potion for me to withstand the sun, so I could live normally, but had a coffin made for me when the potion wore out of stock. I slept in the Slytherin Common Room, when the potion was given, with the rest of the Slytherin boys in my Year. People noticed differences about me, though. Pansy made it nice and clear that I wasn't eating or drinking but feigning it ("That's why you're so pale, Drakie." she said, taking my temperature with her hand, checking for fever. "Ooh! You're ice cold!"). I had to be more secretive the rest of the time. And my thirst for blood was not yeilded. Snape, being an expert in D.A.D.A as well, told me I could feed off of animals, and so I did. But besides my thirst for blood, I had a hunger too, a hunger for Hermione Granger.

I was sitting alone in a cold corridore, thinking hard on how to appraoch her, when a spark of light jumped as she entered the hall, then faded as she was accompanied by Potty Wee Potter and Weasle King. I rolled my eyes and feigned interest in a tile on the floor, looking up nervously, endetected, to see what the trio were doing. They seemed to hush up at the sight of me, Potter giving me death glares as though he suspected me of something, but I was up to nothing, and continued to stare at the tile.

"The hallways are prohibited to all students after nine." said Hermione, athority pronounced in her voice.

I smirked and tapped my Prefects badge, glancing up at them. "I have as much as right as the two of you." I said, then turned to Potter. "But as for you, you should be in your common room. I'll have to give you lines for that." My smirk turned to a grin, as I wrote on a slip and shoved it to Potter. "_'I must not roam the corridores after hours'_. Sounds good, eh Potty?"

Potter made a gesture to his want but I stopped him. "Threatening a Prefect?" I asked in a mocking tone. "Don't think that'll do you good now do you? How about detention?" He put his wand back, muttering under his breath. Weasley and Potter rounded the bend, but Hermione seemed entranced by me. I looked at her questionabley, then forgot: I am a vampire and my powers were reeling her in. She blinked as I stared back at her, and she hurried back down the hallway. _I have power beyond this magic, I have seduction beyond any Wizards wildest dreams. I AM a vampire._

I prowled the halls longer, my Potion was yet made, so I was forced to live insomniatic for one week. I ventured through the halls, yearning a kill. Finally, making my way past retiring Prefects, I headed to the Owlery to quench my thirst. I took onto a school owl, draining the life from it, holding it's beak to silence it's screeching, finally silencing it enternally for it's death. When I ventured back to the castle, dawn was approaching, I headed to Snape's office-where my coffin was kept-and locked myself in for the day, fully quenched and extremely tired, falling into a haunted and taunting sleep about Hermione Granger...

_Her beauty, her grace, the way she spoke, the way she walked, the way she was. My dream was fogged, yet she was clear as anything. She jumped into my arms, clinging to me, teasing me in whispers, and kissing me. She was tender and delicate and she was all mine. _

_"Oh, Draco. I love you." she whispered, kissing me._

_"I love you too." I was staring at her, gazing at her as though everything was actually real._

"Draco? Draco? Draco?"

The moon was high in the sky, and Snape was standing over my now open coffin. My thirst for blood began craving, and I looked up at Snape, a fierce passion to take him was, strike him, claim him as my victim overcame me. I could feel my gaze burning into him, the feeling was intoxicating, taking Snape as my victim, but he stopped me, saying, "That hunger, that passion, the aura you're sending off is a sign of weakness, claim your victims wisely, your poor choice of this knowledge is unbearable, you shall deast upon animals only," he glared at me. "Understood?"

I nodded reluctantly, heading out of his classroom with a flick of my cape at the speed of light. I rolled through the hallways, bumping into a few Prefects, and finally going to the Owlery, finding prey and quenching my thirst. I headed back to the castle, wondering aimlessly; nosey pictures asking my whereabouts, but I dared not tell. I contined to prowl, feeling my thirst not yet quenched. I looked around the halls, bumping into none other than Hermione again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

This time, thankfully, Hermione was alone. Many times after this, we encountered the same way. She alone, and seemed to be searching for something. Searching for me. She stopped in her tracks as I began brushing passed her. Then she grabbed the sleeve of my robe and stopped me.

"There's something odd about you, Malfoy." she said, glaring at me. "Why haven't you been to your classes lately?"

I smirked and turned to face her, my face was luminious in the moonlight, my skin was cold, and my thirst was not yet quenched, I looked at her, getting the same hungry feeling I had when I looked at Snape, the feeling I was going to attack her. My mought watered and I licked my fangs, looking at her, aiming at her neck. She looked back terrified.

"Malfoy, what are you looking at me for?" she asked, a quaver in her voice. "Draco?"

And before I knew it, I pounced on her, I attacked her, sinking my fangs into her neck. She screamed in terror in pain, but I sucked from her, loosing all sense of anything, everything: My love, my reason, nothing but to quench my thirst.

Everything seemed to disappear, all was a black void with annonamys sourch crying out in pain and distress, and annonamys source of blood draining into my mouth. Then, I felt myself being thrown against the wall, hard, and everything seemed to come back in focus. Snape was bending next to Hermione's body, checking for a pulse, then he turned and glared at me.

"You're lucky!" he spat, lifting me off the flagstones from my shoulders. "You only frained her half-heartedly, it was only a good few seconds before I came." His voice was cool and filled with bitter disgust. "She'll be fine."

I was panting, wiped trickling blood from my mouth with my sleeve, and looked at Hermione: She was rolled on her side, her jerking movements telling me that she was sobbing. I wanted to move to her, embrace her, tell her it would all be alright, but NSape glared at me and instead I rushed down the hallway.

I arrived far earlier at Snape's office than was expected, he wasn't here, so I took it to myself to look through his things. Accidentally, stumbling across his Penceive. I looked at it wearlily, not recignizing the stone basin at first. I looked down at the basin and smile a bit, seeing a memory unfold before my eyes. I leaned my head through the icy surface, my feet lifting from the floor, and myself falling into a memory of Severus Snape.

I opened my eyes, in a room unfamiliar to me, I looked around, my eyes adjusting to the light, seeing five boys around my age, one was, unmistakible, Snape; another looked just like Potter, without the scar; on the right of Potter's twin was a boy with unusually long, stragly, raven hair, his eyes were bright and wild;next to him was a short boy with rat-like features; and to the left of Potter's twin was the final boy with brown hair and a Prefects badge-like mine-pinned to his chest, the were all Gryffindor, all but Snape, of course.

"Maybe Snively here hasn't learned his lesson!" barked the boy with wild eyes. "Eh, James?"

Potter's twin, now recignized as Potter's fater, James, took out his wand and had his eyes fixed on Snape. "_Levicorpus_!" he said. A het of light comming from his wand and after Snape, making Snape dangle from his ankle in the air. I had to laugh at that, my being annoyed at Snape at the moment. Now that I was thinking of it, I kind of liked this group, even though they were Gryffindor-so was Hermione.

When Snape fell flat on his face, and staggered to get up, the wild eyed one stunned him.

"Good on Sirius!" squeaked the rat-like one, I known to be Peter Pettigrew. The Prefect-I guessed-was Remus Lupin, and the one just adressed was Sirius Black.

Sirius, James, and Peter were all laughing, and I think I saw a small smile form on lupin's face.

I watched contently, laughing as they tortured Snape, but then everything blurred, sending me into a new memor in th moonlightshowing through the trees, outside of Hogwarts castle. This seemed years later, because Snape looked present day. He was wandering the castle grounds with no sense of direction in his dark eyes, I followed him. He rounded the corner before me, and when I turned I was startled.

Through the light of the castle, I could only tell this scene by grave familiarity. The dark-haird man bent over a limp form, then taking his wrist to his mouth, then to the lump in the darkness.

"Drink." I heard the sound of the soothing voice.

Then I was being pulled from the ground and back in Snape's office, a smug look on his face.

"You're one too!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

My potion was finally made. I was allowed to live a normal life as though I was never transformed, which I knew to be a lie. I had made up all my classes, the whole staff knew my secret and were weary around me, as though what I did to Hermione-or much worse than that-would happen to them. Of cours Hermione was okay and back to normal, but avoided any contact with me, whatsoever. All around though, EVERYONE avoided me. Even the only other of my kind (that I knew about) paid me no mind; Severus Snape ignored me the most-with the acceptions of handing me my potion.

I surpressed my desire for Hermione, I needed to keep her safe...besides she was afraid of me. But i'm not surprised! I did attack her...whch gave Potty and Weasle King more reasons to glare furiously at me. I didn't mind though. In fact, I glared right back, a false-praise-of-myself smirk painted smugly on my face.

Odd enough, through everyone's avoidance, one day I found Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, and Zabini all waiting for me in the common room, I looked at them strangly, but smiled in spite of myself.

"What can I do for you lot?" I asked, leaning casually against the wall, grinning. Pansy Parkinson swooned, almost falling backwards. I laughed then noticed no answer. "_Hem-hem._" I was impersonating Dolores Unbridge, the best Headmistress teh school ever had.

Pansy squealed, the other three sniggered, I was back. The five of us walked down to the Great Hall, complimenting me on the "Attack of the Mudblood", I even let Pansy cling to my arm.

"Oh, Drakie!" she cried, hugging my arm. "I was so worried! We missed you!"

Well, Crabbe and Goyle needed someone to follow in order to live, Zabini had no friends, and Pansy fancied me. I did sort of miss them too, but i think I know who I'd rather have than them.

After we ate breakfast-well they ate breakfast-I don't eat, we headed to the day's classes. My crew could do whatever. The teachers were afraid of an other attack. i was greatful.

And after class, after lunch, I left for my Prefect job, of roaming the corridors. Hermione was doing the same, without Ron at her side. In one quick movement, I pulled her into an empty class, using "_Mufflatio!_" as she screamed so no one outside could hear. But, she didn't scream. She stared at me, as though she expected this, but as I took a step forward, she seemed to growl.

"Stay back!" she warned, then echoed, "Back!"

I smirked and stepped closer, she stumbled over a desk.

"Malfoy!" she growled, almost pleadingly. "Please don't hurt me." Her voice was nothing but a whisper.

My smirk became a grin as I stepped closer, brushing her cheek with the side of my hand and down her jawline. "Dearest, Hermione," I whispered so softly. "I never wanted to hurt you. And," my face was an inch from hers. "Never again will I."

I could feel her growing faint, and I wrapped my one arm around her before she could fall back. "Don't be intimidated, love." I said in my most alluring tone. "Stay with me, with my promise of safty."

Her eyes were lcoked with mine as she breathed without thought, "I will..." Through what seemed like hours, her eyes never left mine, where mine never left her's. It wasn't until nightfall did I leave her to do my Prefect duty. I left her near Weasley, reluctant as she was to leave me, but so things wouldn't be too suspicious. I was too reluctant to leave her, but through the mirrors of her eyes, I could always see myself reflecting out.


End file.
